Our Little Secret
by creampuffrollins
Summary: I was requested to write a little fic involving greaser!Dean and richboy!Seth meeting at a 50s diner. This is the result. It's nothing special just a little story about how the two would meet if they were living in the generation of greasers / socs.


Seth and his new group of friends sat at the usual place in the diner, the large red booths closest to the door where they could observe every little thing to happen in the busy diner and if need be make a quick escape. This was there usual Friday night hangout spot; ordering snacks and drinks that their daddy's would pay for the following day.

Seth Rollins was the new guy to the group. He had just moved to town, disbanding his large group of friends back in his home town. He immediately fit into the rich athletic boy crowd making tons of new friends here. But he's convinced the only reason they like him is because his dad is one of the richest men on this side of the country. But he'll settle for that because any friends are better than none at all.

The groups conversation halted when the bell to the door jingled and in walked Dean Ambrose dressed in a pair of torn up jeans and an old worn-out leather jacket. His hair was slicked back in such a perfect manner that it was the giveaway that he'd grown up a greaser. The jocks always joked that he'd been greasing his hair himself since birth, since his mom was never in the picture and his dad doesn't seem to give much of a rats ass about him.

The diner became so silent as if every person inside had stopped breathing. _But, it's an Ambrose_, that's how you're supposed to react. With a family like his you're not supposed to even look at him. One false move and his uncles would have a vendetta out for you and your entire family; You wouldn't make it another week.

"What?" He rolled his eyes, glancing around the busy diner. Nobody had the guts to reply and instead turned their attention back to their plates, remaining silent. He let out a disgusted sigh hating the fact that he'd always been so isolated. Even most greasers in town were too afraid of him, disregarding the fact that he'd be the perfect addition to their groups.

_'I'm not a bad guy, I'm the one good guy in a world full of bad people…'_ He'd think to himself.

He took a seat at the bar, mumbling something to the waitress that made sure to obey his every need. Within minutes he had a full glass of some extremely bubbly beer and a plate of nachos. His every night guilty pleasure.

"How does he afford alla' dat, he's just a greaser!" The newbie of the group Seth, whispered, nudging the guy next to him whose name he had forgot. Something about Dean caught his eye and he was genuinely interested in this guy that his friends were so afraid of.

The guy next to him rolled his eyes, glancing at Seth. "You stupid or somethin'?!" The group laughed as the newbies face lit up red. "You neva' heard of the Ambrose's? Do ya' read the newspapa'?!" He asked, wondering how the heck this imbecile has never heard of them. "Donny Ambrose? Heard of him? Prolly not. Man! You're an idiot. Why's he in the crew?" He laughed, glancing at his buddies that laughed along with him.

"Go ask him ya'self." Another guy from the crew joked. But when Seth slid from his seat, his friends hand locked around his arm stopping him in his tracks.

"Jeez! This kids dumb as dirt'!" He tugged the newbie back into the seat, "You don't eva' talk to that guy, you don't even look at him the wrong way. We clear? We've lost too many to his family and we ain't bout'ta lose anotha'. You're one of us now and we gotta' protect our own."

"But we're jocks, don't we gotta' big advantage ova' guys like him?" Seth asked, genuinely confused about this whole situation.

_'How can trash like him be a threat to us?!'_ Seth thought furiously to himself.

"Usually, yeh'. But he's a different kinda' greaser. He ain't your normal trashy good fa' nothin'. He's got family ties and his family will have you dead in seconds. Go home ta'night and ask ya' parents 'bout him, kay?" The boy spoke, making sure Seth heard him clearly.

"A'ight, I get it!" Seth mumbled, embarrassed that he had just humiliated himself in front of his new friends. What a great first impression, huh?

So they all went back to their regular conversation, sending Dean a glance every so often making sure he wasn't ready to pull a knife on them or something crazy and unpredictable. But Seth wasn't totally sold on the whole thing and for what he did believe it was oddly interesting to him. He wants to know more, he wants to learn all about this Dean guy. There's just something about him that draws him in.

A few drinks later and the group had become quite drunken and very noisy. Their usual banter had turned to jokes, occasionally poking fun at the newbie of the group and the fact that he had never heard of the Ambrose's. They'd joked about how his parents must not love him enough to educate him about the basics of keeping your son safe in a city like this.

Seth may have had just one too many as his stomach began to tingle, a sickening feeling overcoming him. "Man I think I'ma be sick." He groaned, pushing out of his seat and rushing towards the bathroom. The checkered floor made his head pound as he stumbled down the empty hallway.

His hand froze on the doorknob that had been locked and there was no other bathroom around, he wouldn't make it outside even if he ran. His hand banged against the door hazily, "Open up! I'm 'bout to hurl all ova' the place out here. Come on!" He shouted clutching his rumbling stomach.

Finally the door swung open but the guy that stood on the other side was enough to really send Seth's stomach into a whirl as he rushed to the toilet just in time. A few seconds later and there was a hand rubbing against his back that sent a shudder down his spine, because the person he had just shoved out of the way was Dean Ambrose and he's probably trying to find the perfect place to stab him while he's vulnerable.

_'God, I'm gonna' die a drunken mess wit' my face in this cheap toilet bowl!'_ He thought to himself.

"Hey, hey, breathe man. Ya' gotta' breathe." The raspy voice spoke as he continued rubbing circles in Seth's back.

Finally Seth's stomach had nothing left to offer as he lazily flushed the toilet and slumped against the wall. His blurred vision focused on the boy that was knelt across from him looking on with concern.

But the first thing to come out of Seth's mouth was, "P-please man don't kill me! I didn't know it was you in here! I woulda' puked outside, man. I'm sorry!" He begged.  
>Dean frowned, joining Seth on the floor. "They filled ya' with dat bullshit too? I ain't a killa'. My uncle's da problem but he ain't gonna' hurt ya' 'less ya' hurt me and ya' don't look like much uva' threat. So, I think ya' safe." He spoke, a slight annoyance evident in his tone.<p>

Seth let out a deep breath, like he'd been holding his breath for hours or something. A stupid smile grew across his drunken face as he relaxed against the wall. "Well that's a relief."

"Yeah, I'm sure it is." Dean sighed, pulling himself back to his feet.

But Seth's hand gripped his wrist, "Wait, don't leave jus' yet. There's somethin' 'bout ya' Ambrose, I wanna learn more." Seth spoke, making a weird face afterward like that wasn't exactly how he meant for that to come out.

"Nothin' left to know. I'm jus' a cheap trashy lookin' dude jus' tryna' walk down the street without gettin' shot or whateva those jocks say 'bout me.'. A rich boy like you prolly' wouldn't know da struggle. Tell me 'bout ya'self, ya' don't seem like those guys out there." He leaned against the wall looking down at Seth.  
>"Well m' name's Seth, I just moved here from a few towns away. I'm considered a jock or whateva' at least dats what they say… I dunno' why, there aint nothin' different 'bout me and the next guy. Uh. I like wrestlin' but my parents think it's too dangerous. Aint' nothin' special." He shrugged against the tiled wall.<p>

"N' ya gay like me huh? That's a given. Ya' cute, Seth, I'd kiss ya' but ya' got puke breath and I'm sure ya' friends are wonderin' what you're doin' in here. Keep this whole thing our lil' secret, kay?" Dean winked as he lit the cigarette that hung from his lips and coolly strode out of the bathroom leaving Seth in shock on the cheap bathroom floor.

That air was knocked out of Seth's stomach as he watched Dean turn around the corner. Seconds later he could hear the jingle of the door to the diner and then his friends all in an uproar. A few seconds later and they were piled in at the door.

"You okay? He didn't hurt ya' did he? Ya' didn't piss em' off did ya?!" One of them began yelling, pulling Seth back up to his feet.

But Seth toned out their game of twenty questions, and hands gripping onto his unsteady body. The scariest guy in this town just revealed Seth's darkest secret without even asking for a simple hint. But he'd also revealed a secret about himself, or was it a secret? Is it well known that Dean Ambrose doesn't swing with the straight crowd? Does his uncle know? Is that why he's so protective of his nephew?

'God, I've gotta' million questions and I prolly' aint' gonna' see the guy again.' Seth's mind wandered.

Seth shook out of his friends hold, "Man I'm fine, what the hell's is the matta' with ya?!" He played it cool, even though he was nowhere close to fine.

"Aight well we're goin' out for a drive in movie, ya' in? If not I'll have Jonnie ova' here give ya' a ride home." Another voice spoke.

"I'm in." Seth forced a smile hoping that maybe that's where that mysterious Dean Ambrose would also end up tonight. It didn't hurt to be hopeful.


End file.
